


Laying Blame

by Eponin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knows how Dean feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laying Blame

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Season 2, through 2x04- Children Shouldn't Play with Dead Things.

_So tell me…what could you possibly say to make that alright?_

Dean stared at him, and Sam wasn’t sure if he was begging Sam to find something – _anything_ – to answer with, or if he was pleading with Sam to shut up, say nothing, because Dean knew there was nothing he could say. Finally, Dean climbed back into the Impala, the door creaking shut behind him, while Sam sat still, silent, on the hood.

And damned if, for once, Sam _didn’t_ know the answer, couldn’t speak it, because it had been almost a year and it still wasn’t alright that Jess was dead because of him.


End file.
